1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smart card holders, particularly, to a smart card holder which is used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically employ smart cards such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards, for example for storing user information. A smart card holder is installed in the portable electronic device to hold the smart cards.
The smart card holder typically includes a latching groove defined in a main body of the portable electronic device to receive a smart card. When the portable electronic device needs to carry two smart cards, two latching grooves are generally defined in the main body. However, the configuration of two latching grooves takes up extra space within the main body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.